Like Father, Like Daughter
|image = File:Like_Father,_Like_Daughter_Gif.gif|250px |season = 1 |number = 14 |prod. number = 14 |airdate = November 2, 2012 |writer = John O'Bryan |director = Juno Lee |previous = "Mayhem Night" |next = "Reunion"}} " " is the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It aired on November 2, 2012. 'Overview' Kane steals a trove of vintage cars, and the Burners must get them back before Kane destroys them, all while Julie tries to find if her father is still human, or merely a monster. 'Synopsis' The Burners are looking through abandoned buildings for a new axle for Dutch. He's extremely annoyed since the Kane bots destroyed his last one, and tells the others of a scenario involving using Kane as a pinata he wishes could happen. Chuck and Texas chime in with their own increasingly sadistic and outlandish ideas. Julie, who is frustrated by what she's hearing, breaks open another door with her boomerang which reveals a cache of beautiful, mint-condition old cars. Texas finds an axle for Dutch but when he sees the cars he faints. The Burners try to figure out what to do with the cars and Julie suggests giving them to the citizens of Motorcity. By doing this they'll give them the ability to get away from Kane. Before they're able to do anything about the cars Kane's bots crash the place and engage them in battle. The bots summon a massive floating train that sucks up all the cars and leaves. Back in Deluxe, Kane exults over his victory. He can now destroy the cars at his leisure and not worry about the Motorcitizens having freedom. Tooley grudgingly asks if he wants the new guy to handle it and much to his displeasure Kane does. Tooley asks what that guy has that he doesn't, and Kane explains he has initiative. The Burners do some research and discover the new transport is called a Deluxitram and Jacob figures that Kane, who loathes cars, will burn the ones he stole. Julie suggests that they keep Kane away from his base of operations for the day in order to steal the cars back and though the others are skeptical, she marks "Father Daughter Day" on his calender. Kane is preparing his speech for the car burning when Julie arrives and asks if they can spend the day together. He tells her he can't due to work but she manages to convince him, helped by use of puppy dog eyes. She reports back to the Burners and Texas kisses her com-screen in delight, to the others' surprise. Julie also practices what she wants to say to her father in front of Claire, who likes it but tells her Kane won't listen. Kane arrives and tells her he's taken the day off to spend with her, having left the car burning to the new guy. Later on the Burners manage to catch up with the Deluxitram and sneak onboard, although Texas passes out again upon seeing the cars. They make it to the control room but Red corners them, sporting new armor and weapons. He knocks out Texas, Dutch and Chuck and takes on Mike, revealing that he now works for Kane. Mike is unimpressed and the two battle on the roof of the Deluxitram until Red gets the upper hand. Mike is saved by Texas running Red down with his car, although Red simply punches Stronghorn out of the way. Tooley is back in the office pouting about his newly relegated position when he receives a warning about the Deluxitram being attacked. He almost calls Kane but remembers that Kane doesn't want to be disturbed. He then decides to show "initiative" and take the Burners out himself, without Kane's supervision. Kane and Julie visit the athletic club and he notices she seems preoccupied. She tries to explain to him that he's being too harsh on the people of Motorcity and Deluxe and needs to show more empathy, but he appears to disapprove of her suggestions and stalks away. On the tram, Dutch and Chuck are trying to hijack the controls when they notice some mining bots heading their way, courtesy of Tooley. The bots begin dropping bombs on the Deluxitram. Kane and Julie are engaged in a vicious tennis match and Julie once again tries to explain her point of view to her father. He disregards this, telling her he has a whole city to protect and she has no idea. This angers Julie so much she shoves her father aside and wins the match. Instead of anger at her insolence, Kane is impressed. Red and Mike are still dueling but Red is knocked off the tram by a mining bomb. Mike gets Texas to safety and they get back to the navigation controls. However, the controls have been damaged by the bombs. Mike figures out that they can just steal the cars instead of the tram and they get back the car room. Disregarding Dutch's advice, Texas peeks again and faints. While they are augmenting the cars, Red appears in his newly rebuilt car and Mike leaves to take him on in Mutt. The Kanes are having dinner and Julie tries to apologize for earlier but Kane shouts at her to never apologize and tells her he's impressed by her intensity and that she's just like him. He then explains that he needs an heir to run Deluxe when he's gone and wishes to leave it to her. Julie is shocked and tries to refuse the position but Kane keeps pushing the subject until bombs start going off outside. Kane looks out to see the tram running by with the Burners and mining bots. He calls Tooley and tells him he's not supposed to use mining bots to fight Burners and tells him to activate various defense turrets. However, Julie is able to relay every single turret position back to Mike who destroys them before they can fire. Kane is astonished over why the Burners are anticipating his every move. They return to the Kane Co. Tower and Kane relieves Tooley of the controls and then takes them to the incinerator in his private pod. Red and Mike are still battling in their cars and Red manages to latch his car to Mutt and drive it into a wall. Mike is knocked out by the impact and Red goes to finish him off. When Kane arrives at the incinerator, he is furious to find the Deluxitram empty and Whiptail and Stronghorn escaping with the cars in tow behind. In his rage he accidentally incinerates the Deluxitram. The Burners than return to pick up Mike and Texas finally gets his revenge on Red. Down in Motorcity the Burners are handing out the cars to various Motorcitizens and Texas admits Julie's idea was loads better than his (building a giant mechanical shark) before passing out at the sight of the cars again. Mike thanks Julie for all her help and calls her intense, which makes her uncomfortable. She returns to Deluxe to see her father, and to Kane's surprise she has changed her mind about not wanting to take over the city from him. 'Credits' *'Written by:' John O'Bryan *'Directed by:' Juno Lee *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane /''' '''Computer Voice / Little Walrus **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas' '/ Robot Walrus''' *'Additional Voices:' **Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob **Jim Breuer - Tooley **Eric Ladin - Red ** Dana Davis - Claire Trivia *This episode received 0.3 million viewers on its premiere night. 'Gallery' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes